1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices such as an information terminal, a cellular phone, a PHS (personal handy phone system) and a PDA (personal digital assistant) that are connected to the Internet to transmit and receive data. In this specification, the electronic device stands for those that can be carried by a user, and is capable of transmitting and receiving data and information indoors and outdoors through a wireless phone, a wired phone or an internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices as represented by a cellular phone (portable phone) are finding a rapid and widespread use owing to the establishment of an information communication network utilizing a wireless communications network and the Internet compounded by a decrease in the fees, in the cost of the device and convenience. The cellular phone includes a communication circuit, a display unit, an operation unit, a receiving unit, a transmitting unit and an antenna, which are integrally incorporated in a housing.
The electronic devices as represented by a cellular phone are selected by the users not only by their appearance and functions but also by their weight, duration in which they can be continuously used before recharging and the like. Therefore, a variety of contrivances have been made to lengthen the time of use through one time of electric charging yet decreasing the weight of the electronic device. As a result, functions which are considered unnecessary have been removed as much as possible.
Owing to the development in the communications technology in recent years, it is now becoming possible to transmit and receive electronic mails using electronic devices. However, complex operations are necessary for preparing a mail by manipulating the keys provided in the operation unit.
Further, the electronic device makes a communication by using wireless electromagnetic waves, and it often happens that the voice is heard with difficulty depending upon an environment in which the user is placed.